


I'd Do Anything For You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Past Abuse, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Roommates, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Sebastian Smythe is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian really needs to find a roommate. And an apartment. Because if he stays any longer at his parents' place, he's sure they'll throw him out. They haven't been the nicest people since he decided that he wasn't interested in becoming a lawyer like his parents wanted him to.Lucky for him, Jeff's boyfriend, Nick, has a best friend who just broke up with his boyfriend, and needs a roommate to pay the rent. And, also lucky for him, this guy, Blaine, seems to be one of the nicest people on earth. But Blaine's friend group is.. crazy... chaotic... whatever you want to call it. Not that he minds.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	I'd Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's an Alternate Universe, so a few things are different: Sebastian lives and grew up In LA instead of Ohio, so did a lot of the characters. Not everyone knows each other. And the age difference between the s4 newbies and other characters is bigger. I think that's everything...

The door slams shut behind Sebastian, and he has the urge to let himself fall down on his bed and scream in his pillow. But he isn’t a teenager anymore, that’s what his parents have been yelling at him for months.

They want him out of the house, say that he’s too old to still live with them. Even though some of his friends do still live with their parents.

It’s not that he doesn’t have the money, his family is rich, even though he doesn’t like admitting that. But living alone… Even the thought makes him feel lonely. And that’s a feeling he hates.

Jeff, his best friend, kept telling him to look for a roommate, but he’s not sure moving in with a stranger is a great idea. What if they’re a serial killer? Or a rapist? How does he know he’s not moving in with someone who is dangerous?

His phone buzzes where he left it on his desk. He knows its Jeff, he’s the only one who still bothers to text him after they graduated high school. All his other so-called ‘friends’ moved away to the other side of the country and never texted him again.

_Jeff: Nick knows someone who needs a roomie_

Sebastian doesn’t know if he should feel hopeful. Jeff’s boyfriend had known many other people, but they never got along with Sebastian.

_Sebastian: That’s what you said the last time, and the dude just seemed to look for a hook up_

_Jeff: It’s serious this time. Nick’s best friend just got dumped, and he can’t pay the rent alone. He needs a roomie or else he’ll have to move back home in Ohio. And I have a feeling his parents are the most accepting people_

_Sebastian: Okay. Do you know when I can meet him?_

He has no idea what to expect. He didn’t even know Nick had a best friend, Nick and Jeff met three months ago, but already act like a married couple. But Nick wasn’t the type of person to talk about himself or his past.

_Jeff: You free tonight? Nick’s taking him out to cheer him up, we could join them_

_Sebastian: Where are they going?_

_Jeff: There’s a party at Scandals_

_Sebastian: I’m in_

He hesitates when he parks his car on the parking lot behind Scandals. Not that he’s new to the club, he has spend many of his nights there. Partying until he forgot about all his worries. But he can’t help but feel nervous for meeting his possible new roommate. He’s so close to giving up hope for finding someone to live with. He can’t move in with Nick and Jeff, he doesn’t even want to. He doesn’t need any more details about their sex life.

He glances in the mirror and runs his hand through his hair. Of course it won’t stay like he styled it. His hair always finds away to look messy.

There’s a knock on the window, and it makes him jump. “You coming, or what?” Jeff yells at him through the window.

Sebastian quickly opens the door to get out. He looks around but doesn’t see Nick or his friend.

“They’re already inside.” Jeff answers, noticing him looking around. “I’m warning you, Nick is going to get him drunk, so he might act different that usual. I’ve heard Blaine is… confident, when he’s drunk.”

“I don’t think him being drunk is the best way to meet.” Sebastian says locking his car before following his friend to the entrance.

“Then we should better hurry.” Jeff grins, “But, I do think you guys could be friends. You’re both really interested in music. Blaine actually studied music and is now working at a music company. He’s only an assistant, but I heard that he might get a promotion soon.”

“I sing once, and you guys suddenly assume I’m in love with music.” Sebastian chuckles, and he opens the door. The loud music makes his ears hurt, but he knows from experience he’ll get used to it in a few minutes.

“Jeff!” Nick yells with a big smile, he waves at them, as if he and Jeff didn’t come here in the same cat and saw each other just a few minutes ago. Jeff quickly shows his ID to the security guy standing by the door before rushing towards his boyfriend. Sebastian rolls his eyes, but follows him.

“You must be Sebastian.” The curly haired guy who’s standing next to Nick says. Sebastian can clearly see that a club isn’t exactly his favorite place to be. “I’m Blaine.”

“Hey.” Sebastian says, because he has no idea what else to say. He mentally curses, he has never been the best at social situations. At high school everything was… so much easier. For him, at least.

“I’m getting all of us drinks.” Nick announces. “What do you guys want?”

“Uh, I’m driving, so a coke?” Sebastian awkwardly answers. Drunk driving won’t be the best first impression. Not that he’d ever do that, he’s not stupid.

“Same for me.” Jeff says, “Since I’m the one driving us home.”

“I don’t feel like getting drunk either.”

Nick sighs, “Party poopers.” And he walks towards the bar.

A new song starts playing, and Sebastian vaguely recognizes it. He can’t help but tap along on the table they’re gathering around. He sees Blaine glance at it, and a small smile forms on the smaller boy’s face, “This is my favorite song.”

Sebastian smiles back, “I like it.” He doesn’t add that he doesn’t remember the name. Or the artist.

“This is going to sound braggy, I really don’t want to sound braggy but I’m really excited about this, so I have to tell you, and anyone I meet. I was there when they recorded it at the music company I work for.” Blaine tells him with a giant smile on his face, and his eyes shine with excitement as soon as he started talking about music.

Sebastian chuckles at the excitement, “That must be a fun job. Meet artists and that kinda stuff.”

Blaine shrugs, but the smile doesn’t disappear, “Some artist turn out to be jerks. But yeah, meeting the nice ones is fun. I even helped someone with writing a song, although I’m not allowed to tell who, because they haven’t announced a new album yet.

“I tried to write a song once, but I got stuck after two sentences.” Sebastian tells him, “I was fifteen.”

“You’re interested in music?” Blaine asks him hopefully.

“A little. I was in Glee club in high school. And my parents made me join a church’s choir, although that wasn’t really a match after I came out. I like singing, but I never really did anything with it after I graduated high school.”

Sebastian didn’t even notice Jeff joined his boyfriend at the bar until he looked around the club.

“What do you do for a living then?” Blaine asks, and unlike people who usually ask him this he actually sounds interested.

“I’m a writer.” He answers, hoping not to disappoint Blaine. Sebastian usually prefers to write at home, so he doesn’t leave the house a lot, which annoys his parents a lot. And his father wanted him to study to become a lawyer or scientist. Most of the time he tells people about his job, they’re his family. So he’s used to them being disappointed in him.

Not that he really cares. He loves his job. He had always loved writing. The way he could create new character, sometimes a whole new world. And the characters could do anything Sebastian wanted them to do.

“That sounds interesting.” Blaine answers, “What kind of books do you write? I tried to write when I was a teenager, but after writing a few Star Wars fanfictions I stopped. I always admired writers, maybe because I love reading so much.”

Sebastian feels his face heat up, it’s one of the first times someone reacts positively after hearing about him being an author.

“I think they’re getting along.” Jeff says to his boyfriend while sipping from his drink. Blaine’s and Sebastian’s drinks are still standing in front of them on the bar, but the two of them don’t feel like bothering them.

“I hope so.” Jeff says, “I think if Sebastian stays at his house any longer, his parents will throw him out.”

“They’re really that desperate to get him out of the house?” Nick asks him, raising his eyebrow.

Jeff shrugs, “I never liked them. They’re always complaining about how Sebastian ‘is throwing away his life’.

“Let’s hope that he’ll be able to move in with Blaine.”

“I think that’s the last box.” Sebastian says, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. He looks around his new bedroom, “Jeff said you lived here with your ex, what was this room for?”

“He used this room as a walk-in closet. I was never allowed in here.” Blaine answers, putting down the box he’s holding.

“You weren’t allowed in a room in your own home?” Sebastian asked surprised. Blaine just shrugs and walks back to the kitchen.

Blaine’s- No, they’re apartment isn’t big, but Sebastian doesn’t mind. It looks homey. Although it does look a little empty, but Jeff explained Blaine’s ex was the one who ‘decorated’ the house when he still lived there, and he took almost all the furniture with him.

Blaine hands him a mug of coffee before sitting down on the couch. Sebastian follows him and notices that it’s more comfortable than it looks.

“He kept a lot of secrets.” Blaine says after a few minutes of silence, “I met him at work. He’s a musical star, and he and the cast he worked with were going to make an album for the musical they were performing, to give away on their last show. I thought he was nice and we went on a few dates. But when we moved in, it kinda went wrong. He didn’t want me to spend time with my friends, but he also got angry when I wanted to spend time with him. He was usually out with his friends, but called me clingy when I called him more than once on a night, because he missed date night again. A few weeks ago he suddenly broke up with me, and I later found out from a mutual friend that he moved to New York and was already dating some guy named Adam there.”

“Damn, I’m sorry he was such a jerk.” Sebastian says, “He doesn’t sound like a good boyfriend. I’m sure that new guy will find about that soon enough.”

“Yeah. Multiple friends told me that. Even when I was with him they told me it wasn’t a healthy relationship, but I guess I never listened.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to realize that a relationship isn’t healthy.” Sebastian says, ‘Even when everyone is screaming it at you.”

Blaine looks up from where he was staring at the ground, “We’re you in an unhealthy relationship too?”

Sebastian nods, “I met him in senior year of high school. He was the new guy and they immediately made him the captain. Before he went to my school, he spend three years at a military school. We were together for five years, even went to the same college. But he treated me like shit. It started in freshman year of college. We shared an apartment and I got home a little late because I missed the bus. It started with yelling, but he was soon kicking the crap out of me.”

Sebastian takes a sip of the coffee, hoping the burning hot liquid would distract him from the heavy feeling in his body. He had moved on, but even after years of therapy he still felt weird talking about it.

“And you broke up with him?” Blaine asks him.

“Not officially. When we moved into the apartment, our neighbor was deaf, so she didn’t notice anything. But after a few years she passed away, and a newly wed couple moved in. After a few weeks they called the cops and they arrest Hunter. Never heard from him again.”

“Wow.” Blaine says, and from the corner of his eye, Sebastian can see Blaine’s hand hesitantly moving towards Sebastian’s knee. “Is that why you moved back in with your parents?”

Sebastian nods, “It took me awhile to feel safe enough to be outside again. Heck, it took me three years to go on a date again.”

“But here you are now. A best-selling author.” Blaine says to him, “Turns out I read one of your books before, you’re really talented, Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiles at him, “Thank you.”

It’s early in the morning. Ok, it’s ten am, but Sebastian was up until 3 in the morning because he has a habit of forgetting the time when he’s writing. But, anyway, it’s ‘early’ in the morning, when there’s an urgent knock on the door.

Sebastian waits for a few minutes, but there’s no sound of Blaine getting up in his room. He knows Blaine has earplugs in because the neighbors have their room next to Blaine’s and they tend to slam their bed against the wall every night.

He sighs, not bothering to get dressed, because it’s not his fault someone is bothering him on what’s supposed to be a peaceful Sunday morning. Although he regrets it as soon as he leaves his room, because it’s a little too cold to walk barefoot, only wearing sweatpants.

The person knocks again, and doesn’t stop until Sebastian opens the door. The fist almost hits his face, and the unfamiliar boy standing in front of him gaps at him.

It couldn’t be one of Blaine’s friends. Sebastian has met all of Blaine’s friends, from having the scary Santana Lopez suddenly drop by the apartment, to facetiming with the famous Rachel Berry at 11 PM. And Sam, who turns out to be Blaine’s other best friend- In Sebastian’s opinion you can’t have 6 best friends, there’s only one best friend. There’s a reason it’s called ‘best’. If you have multiple, you just have really good friends – has slept at their place many times after movie nights.

“Excuse me? Who are you?” The guy asks him, his voice getting higher in what sounds like shock and disgust.

“I live here.” Sebastian basically growls at him, not in the mood for whatever this guy is up to. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I’m Kurt.” The guy answers, as if that’s supposed to ring a bell to Blaine.

“Okay… And?” Sebastian asks, and he lets out a dramatic sigh, hoping the stranger will take it as a sign to leave.

“You haven’t heard of me? I’m Kurt Hummel!” For a second Sebastian thought the guy would stomp his foot on the ground like an upset toddler, but Kurt just crosses his arms with an angry frown.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Sebastian answers, “Can I ask what you’re doing here again?”

“I’m here for Blaine.” Kurt answers.

“Blaine’s currently enjoying his beauty sleep, I suggest you come by later.” Sebastian says, and he moves to close the door again. But Kurt places his foot in the doorway, stopping the door from closing.

“It’s important.” Kurt insists, and he pushed the door open, ducking underneath Sebastian’s arm to get inside. He hurries towards Blaine’s bedroom door without looking back at Sebastian, and knocks on the door. He doesn’t wait for Blaine to open the door, or to get dressed, and opens the door, slamming it close behind him.

Sebastian sighs and goes back to his own room, searching for his phone before he finds it hidden underneath his bed. How it got there… He has no idea. He clicks on Santana’s number and sits down on his bed, curiously typing a text. After he had met Santana, it turned out that they were almost like lost twins. Except for Santana being a year older and being Latina, while he was French.

_Sebastian: Who the hell is kurt hummel?_

It takes a few minutes for Santana to answer. He doesn’t expect her to answer anyway, she’s usually asleep ‘till noon on Sunday because she ‘partied too hard’.

_Santana: He’s basically like Voldemort, we don’t talk about him_.

_Sebastian: He just showed up and demanded to be let inside. I didn’t invite him in, so I guess he just broke into Blaine’s room_

_Santana: Well that was a stupid thing to do. On my way, time to let him have a conversation with Auntie Snixx_

Sebastian snorts at the last part of the text, but notices that something serious is going on. He places the phone next to him on the bed and quickly gets dressed. He doesn’t bother to style his hair, he’s not going out anyway. And he showered yesterday before he suddenly got an idea for his book.

He walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. He frowns when he hears voices coming from Blaine’s room, it sounds like they’re arguing, but Sebastian has no idea what they’re saying.

He has barely finished his breakfast when the front door opens. Santana walks in, putting the key she made back in her purse before walking towards Blaine’s bedroom, putting a hand in the air as a wave for Sebastian.

Seriously. The world he has been dragged into since he moved in with Blaine.

There’s a loud bang, which makes him jump slightly, and only get even more worried. But before he can check if everything is ok – which it obviously isn’t – the door opens. Santana walks out, holding Kurt by his ear, and rants in Spanish. He never paid attention to Spanish class, but there are clearly some swear words.

She raises her free hand to wave at him again before leaving through the door, dragging Kurt with her.

Blaine appears in the doorway as soon as the front door shuts close. His hair is a curly mess on top of his head. He’s wearing his favorite pair of pajamas, covered in bowties. Sam gave it to him for his birthday.

“You okay, Killer?” Sebastian asks him, handing him a plate of Blaine’s favorite breakfast.

“Uh, I guess.” Blaine says, and he sounds a little confused.

“What was that guy doing here?” Sebastian asks him, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Blaine stays still for a few seconds before joining him, quickly taking a bite before talking, “Kurt said he wanted to get back together.”

_“That_ is your ex-boyfriend?”

Blaine nods, taking another bite of his pancakes.

“Damn. That’s why he demanded to know what I was doing here.” Sebastian says slowly, shaking his head softly. He could barely stand the guy for the few minutes they were talking. How did Blaine spend years living with him.

“Yeah. He’s quick to make assumptions so he yelled at me for having… a guy over.” Blaine says, and he seemed to hesitate before ending his sentence.

“Why do I get the feeling that’s not exactly what he said?” Sebastian asks him.

Blaine sighs, “He called you a slut.”

Sebastian shrugs, “I’ve been called worse.”

Blaine sighs again, “I’m not happy with him being back here in LA. I don’t want him to come back here multiple times.”

“I’ll close the door next time he’s standing there. I won’t let him in. Not that I let him in this time, maybe we should try to get him arrested for entering private property without consent.”

Blaine chuckles softly, “Let’s just hope Santana scares him off.”

“She’s scary.” Sebastian nods, “I’m sure she’ll make sure he won’t even dare to be in the same neighborhood as out apartment. She should really start working as a bodyguard, she’d be amazing at it.”

“Hmm, I’ll try to remember to tell her that the next time I see her.”

They stay silent for a few more minutes, enjoying their breakfast.

“Are you really ok?” Sebastian asks him.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Blaine answers, “I expected to feel weird if I ever saw him again. And I was afraid I would still be in love with him, but it’s been a few months now, and I now know that I’m completely over him.”

“That’s good.” Sebastian smiles, and his heart beats a little faster when he realizes he feels hopeful.

“Shh.” Blaine whispers when Sam walks into the apartment. Unlike Santana, he actually got an apartment key.

“What?” Sam whispers back, glancing at Sebastian, who’s sitting on the couch, fiercely typing on his laptop. His tongue escaped his mouth, reminding Blaine of a focused toddler. Which… is not something he should compare his roommate slash kinda-crush with.

“He’s almost finished with his book. He only needs a few more pages.” Blaine whispers, leaning back against the counter to shamelessly stare at Sebastian. “He has these phases where he can write thousands of words, as long as no one bothers him. If he gets distracted, he usually has a writers block for a few days.”

Sam snorts, and Blaine playfully glares at him for making a sound that’s louder than a whisper.

“And… finished!” Sebastian pushes the laptop from his lap and raises his arms in victory. He then glances at Blaine and Sam, “Oh, hi Sam. I didn’t notice you walking in.”

“I came to invite you guys, Puck’s little brother is finally graduating. Puck’s throwing him a party, but except from some kids in his Glee club, Jake doesn’t have a lot of friends, so Puck is inviting his own friends to make the party seem… bigger.”

“Puck and I were never friends.” Blaine points out, “I’ve talked to him once. And it was me telling him where the bathroom was.”

“I know, but he asked me to invite my friends. So, here I am.” Sam says, a smile on his face.

“Who’s Puck?” Sebastian asks curiously.

“One of Sam’s college buddies.” Blaine answers.

“Well, I haven’t been to a party in a long time, so I think it would be fun.”

Sebastian regretted saying yes to the party, because there was barely anyone he knew. Turned out, Blaine was Sam’s only friend who didn’t have a feud with Puck. Santana and Puck tried to date once, but it ended up with Santana realizing she really wasn’t into guys, which Puck didn’t take so well.

Tina had always disliked Puck, no one knew why.

Rachel hadn’t talked to Puck since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend, who turned out to be Puck’s best friend (But was still nowhere to be found).

And all his other friends had no idea who Puck was, but also had no interest in joining a party. Sebastian is glad neither Sam or Puck are friends with Kurt, because that would make the party worse.

There’s a group of jocks in the corner, and Sebastian guesses it’s Puck and Sam’s football buddies from college. There’s a group of girls sitting on the couch, giggling as they’re drinking their spiked punch.

All the other guests are all high school students, which seems logic because Puck’s brother was a senior.

“Not as fun as you thought it would be, huh?” Blaine asks, being able to read Sebastian as an open book… Which he thinks is a funny saying, because Sebastian is a writer.

“Not really, no.” Sebastian answers, “Is this what high school parties are like? I’ve never been to one.”

“I thought you were ‘the king of parties’.” Blaine chuckles.

“At Scandals, yeah.”

Blaine taps his fingers on the cup he’s holding, “You wanna go outside?”

“Sure.” Sebastian answers, and he follows Blaine. They have to wall through a hallway filled with some college students who are obviously drunk.

The cold air makes Sebastian sober up a little. Not that he drank a lot, he never did. He didn’t like being drunk. He was just a little tipsy. Although this party makes him want to be drunk, because it might be more fun that way.

“It’s been almost a year since you moved in with me.” Blaine says, sitting down on the pavement. The cold ground feels uncomfortable, but Sebastian still sits down next to his roommate.

“I know.” He answers, “I saw you marked it on the calendar in the bathroom.”

“You know, you’ve helped me a lot in the past few months.” Blaine continues, “You basically saved me. If you didn’t move in with me, I would’ve had to move back to my parents. And you also helped me a lot with moving on from Kurt. You distracted me whenever I thought about him, even if you didn’t notice it sometime.”

“I did notice.” Sebastian says, “You had this… face… when you were thinking about him. But I haven’t seen it in a long time.”

Blaine shakes his head, “No. I barely think about him. And when I do, it’s just a thought that I’m glad he’s out of my life.”

“That’s good.” Sebastian smiles, “And I’m glad that I could help you with that.”

Blaine stays silent for a few minutes, “I got offered a promotion this morning. Like, a huge promotion. My boss has read some of the songs I wrote, and he wants me to work as a song writer. And he’s trying to convince me to make some songs for myself. Apparently Santana send him a video of me singing a while ago. I’ll be paid way more.”

“Blaine, that’s amazing.” Sebastian says, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy and pulling him in a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“They want me to move closer to the company, because I’ll be working longer and later.” Blaine says, playing with his fingers. “But I love having you as a roommate, and I don’t want to suddenly ask you to pack your stuff and move with me.”

“Blaine, I really don’t mind.” Sebastian says, “It’s not like anything is keeping me here at this part of LA.”

“You’d really want to move with me?” Blaine asks him.

“Of course, Blaine… I’d do anything for you.” Sebastian’s voice is soft. It’s dark outside, but a street lantern is making sure Blaine can still see Sebastian’s green eyes stare into his.

Blaine bites on his lip, but it doesn’t stop the smile from taking over his face. “I love you.” He blurts out.

Sebastian doesn’t know how to answer, because he’s not sure what Blaine means with it. It can mean Blaine loves him as a friend, but he could also love him as a brother – which is definitely not what Sebastian wants. Or Blaine loves him as more than a friend. Which is what Sebastian definitely does want.

“I love you too.” Sebastian answers, and he can’t help but glance at Blaine’s lips.

It’s Blaine who makes the first move, placing his hands on Sebastian’s face as he presses their lips together. Moving slowly against each other. Sebastian’s hands grip Blaine’s hips and tries to pulls him closer, wanting more and more of Blaine. Realizing that he has wanted this for a really long time.

The kiss ends way too soon in both of their opinions, but sadly there’s a thing called ‘breathing’ that they both need to do to stay alive. Blaine’s hands stay on Sebastian’s face, and Sebastian’s hands stay on Blaine’s waist.

“I’m really glad you moved in with me.” Blaine whispers, although there’s no need to whisper, they’re the only ones outside. “And I’m really glad you kissed me back.”

“Like I said, Killer, I’d do anything for you.” Sebastian answers, and Blaine pulls him back in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back! I was posting fanfiction recs on my Instagram account, and I realized I haven't written a Seblaine fic in so long! (Well, I've written some fics, but I was never able to finish one). So I hope you like this! And hopefully I'll have more motivation to write Seblaine more. (Not that I have a lot of time since school started)


End file.
